A Christmas Party to Remember
by pencilskirts-emma
Summary: What happens when Will is Emma's secret santa and goes to Carl and Emma's christmas party? *FINALLY PUT CHAPT.7, 8 AND 9 UP!* I've changed the rating to T for the content of chapter 9 which might cause a litte more upset
1. Secret Santa

**A/N: I suddenly came up with this idea of my idea of Carl and Emma's christmas party but with a very huge Wemma take over! I hope you enjoy it. It is my first one but I have got a sequel to it that I'm writing already as well. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong> **1:** Secret Santa

Thursday; the day the staff found out who they would be secret Santa to.

The tiny piece of paper reading Emma made his heart pound and ache in his chest. Will was Emma's secret Santa. Not sure how he felt about it; he stuffed the piece of paper in his pocket and promised himself he would go to the mall at his free period.

* * *

><p>The bell rang and Will packed up his papers and made his way to his car. The icy cold wind whipping cruelly around his ears making him pull his scarf on quicker.<p>

He had never been good with gifts. Searching all kinds of shops looking at all different things - new cardigan? Shoes? Remembering her shoes size from polishing her Gold Mary Janes after the 'Like a Virgin' incident - But nothing felt right, nothing that felt special enough to him.

Outside the mall he finished his hot chocolate; browsing outside a pretty little jewellers. Looking at a couple possible pieces when suddenly he saw the perfect thing.

"Thanks!" He exclaimed as he quickly took his card and receipt, along with the bag and practically running back to his car.

* * *

><p>"Hey Will! Have you re-pulled for secret santa?" Shannon came up to him; her cheery self. His heart stopped.<p>

"Re-pulled?" He stuttered as she nodded her head.#

"Figgins announced that there was something wrong with the names." Will sighed as he remembered the beautiful gift that sit locked in his desk drawer in his office.

As Shannon held the pot out, Will shuffled the papers with his hands in panic. Pulling the paper out that clearly read; Sue.

Will groaned and walked out of the faculty lounge in a flash. He remembered the tacky Madonna calendar he saw on a market stall at the mall. He'd go and get that after school.

He walked through the halls with such anger he didn't notice those around him and he bumped into Emma.

"Woah; hey Will!" She looked so beautiful and radiant, her red curls falling softly around her face and those gorgeous big bambi eyes shinning up at him.

"Uh hey Emma." His dull tone slightly cheering up.

"I don't want to bother you but I was hoping you could come to Carl and Is Christmas party?"

Carls name made Wills ears ring, he began to feel light headed and slightly nauseas.

"Um I'm not sure right now, can I get back to you on that one." The thought of Emma and Carl sharing a place.

"Sure Will. Are... You okay?" Noticing he'd gone a little green she put her hand on his arm.

Will froze slightly. Quickly trying to run his hand through his messy curls, "Yeah, I'll speak to you later." He walked away from Emma and into the mens bathroom.

Carl. The name falling from her lips so easily as if Will and him we mates or even like each other. Repeating her words in his head. They couldn't really be sharing a place together? _'Carl and Is Christmas party'_

He splashed his face with water and came to the conclusion he would go to the party even if he only stayed for half an hour just for her.

* * *

><p>Will has cheered up throughout the day mainly with the help of Glee club. The choir room was decorated beautifully and the whole club had put in the effort to really make that place look as great as it did. At the end of the day he managed to make his way to Emma's office, her door was open as if it was waiting for him.<p>

"Hey Emma; mind if I come in? It's only quick." She looked up from whatever she was doing with that smile that her knew so well.

"Of course!" God she looked so mesmerising.

"Uh yeah I just wanted to say if the offers still going, I'd love to come to your Christmas party." _Love? Why did he say that? Had he lost it? _

"That's great Will! This Friday, starts at seven, okay?" She looked at him with a eyes that could kill.

"Great see you then" He walked out almost kicking himself.


	2. Will's Feelings

**A/N: This chapter is mainly just Will getting home and going over his feelings for the party.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong> Wills Feelings

Will shut the door behind him, dropping his keys on the coffee table. He slumped his heavy satchel off his sholder and dumped that and the bag containing the Madonna poster onto his couch. Walking down the hall to his bedroom made the apartment feel emtpy, desolate and huge. Putting the little jewelery bag down on his bedside table he shrugged on grey sweatpants and a fifteen year old McKinley t-shirt. He hadn't bothered to eat; the thought of Emma going home to Carl and cooking for each other still making him feel quite sick. So he climbed into bed and hugged his pillow for as much comfort as possible.

Why had he agreed to going to this stupid party? He knew he didn't want to go. What was he going to do about Emma's gift he had bought her just a few hours ago? Carl was obviously going to be there; flashing those hidious pearly white teeth. Using those lips that had kissed Emma to speak the dribble he always spoke. Would he say anything about Will being there? If he wouldn't let Emma come to Regionals with the Glee Club there was no way he would like him being at their party. Any why, just why had Emma even bothered to invite him?

Burying himself under the covers as he fell asleep he doubted now that he would go to the stupid thing.


	3. Telling Carl  Emma's feelings

**A/N: This is what happens when Emma goes home and how she's feeling. This also triggered my ideas for the sequel to this. Carma shippers may not like it. :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong> Telling Carl – Emma's feelings

As Emma drove home she wondered what Carl would say about her inviting Will. It was her party too and she was entitled to invite her friends too but she just didn't want to hurt Carl.

She hadn't even began to think about getting Sue's present for the secret Santa. Trust Emma to get the person she dislike the most. She did have Mr. Barrow the cat crazy geography teacher the first time round.

When Emma pulled into the driveway of Carl and hers condo she could see the kitchen light on and Carl's tall shadow moving about. She had hoped he would of have some emergency root canal or something so she could relax and think of a way to tell him. She panicked slightly when she could hear him happily singing White Christmas.

She had to tell him about inviting Will tonight! It's not even a big deal. Just another guest. Will was just a work friend. However recently Emma had been questioning whether Will and her were even friends anymore. He seemed to avoid her ever since she told him she had gone to Vegas and married Carl.

That weekend was weird, crazy and a little too spontaneous for her liking. It felt wrong to her. She often found herself questioning if she really wanted to get married that day and that way. Her family went even there!

* * *

><p>Putting her key in the door she heard Carl call for her.<p>

"Em! How're you sweetie?" He came over and kissed her forehead. A shiver ran down her spine. She managed not to make it too visible. He backed off slightly though.

"Yeah, uh good. I invited Will to our Christmas party." And with that she walked away from her shoes and into their bedroom. Carl following.


	4. The Day to That Night

**A/N: Don't think ****at title to this chapter makes much sense but it's basically the day of the party and its a short one but it triggers the idea to the sequel :3**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong> The Day to That Night

"Um, hey Em" Will walked into her office slightly taken back as he suddenly saw Emma's bandaged arm from her wrist to her elbow.

"Oh , hey Will. You still coming tonight?" She asked trying to muster as much confidence into her voice as possible. She noticed that he had called her Em for the first time in ages which made her smile; helping her look a little better.

"Uh yeah, what happened there?" He asked; suggesting towards her left arm.

"Oh, silly old me burnt my arm with boiling water last night whilst I was making hot chocolate. Carl's always telling me to be more careful." Her sentence came to a standstill as she let Carl's name slip off her lips so easily. She shuddered slightly with fear of him too.

"Right! Well I'll see you tonight. Seven pm yeah?" Concern took over jealousy at this point. He didn't believe Emma but maybe that was because he dislike Carl so much he believed that he would do anything to make a point. Surely he wasn't like that.

"Uh huh. See you tonight Will" She smiled as he reticently left her office.


	5. Arriving

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this in so long, things are quite stressful, home and school. However I've got a couple more chapters of this to go and then I'll get on to the sequel. Hope you enjoy and feel free to review and stuffs :3**

Chapter 5 – Arriving

_Emma_:

Desperately trying to apply enough concealer to her left eye, Emma finished getting ready taking one more look at herself in the mirror. Her hair was perfectly curled, her emerald green dress was below her knee so Carl couldn't say anything and little white pumps, but nothing could put a genuine smile on her face.

People had already began to arrive. Most of them being Carls friends.

"Emma, are you coming down here or not?" Carl called up, a tone of anger seeping through his voice and cutting through her.

"Down in a minute" She replied with as much confidence as possible. More people were arriving, again more of Carls colleagues and 'old friends'. Were any of Emma's actual friends coming? What if Will doesn't come? As she went to leave the room her phone vibrated on her dressing table. Going back to check it she read:

One new message – Will.

See you in a bit – Will

She shut her phone and left it on her bed, walking down stairs with a bit more confidence.

_Will_:

His watch read seven forty. As Will stepped out of his apartment in dark wash jeans, white shirt and red scarf. The jewellery bag was already in his car. What was he doing really? Why were his legs still carrying him towards his car?

xxx

As Wills car approached Emma's condo, he could see a load of other cars and people walking into the door. Walking up to the front door seemed to take ages. As he approached he could hear music and plenty of people talking. Maybe Carl wouldn't even realise Will was there.

xxx

_Emma: _

"Emma! Emma! Yours!" Carl couldn't even seem to speak Wills name. Emma brushed past him and opened the door again. There he stood. Looking handsome as ever, those curls just waiting to have her fingers run through. She pinched her leg trying to stop such thoughts.

"Hey Em" Will looked at her, his beautiful green/grey eyes gazing into hers.

"Hi, co- come in." She stuttered. As he stepped in both him and Emma made eye contact with Carl. Will looked away but Emma stayed looking at him as he mouthed 'Just you dare'. Walking off into the kitchen with Will following she offered him a drink.

This could be a long night.


	6. Drunken Dances in the Garden

**A/N: A LOT of cutesy wemma in this. I had to split the last two chapter up. So one more and THEN I will start on other stories and this sequel I keep going on about. Oh and someone asked why I can't just carry this on. It's because it's not based on the same christmas theme it carries on the Carma part of this story. Read, review and enjoy :3**

Chapter 6 – Drunken Dances in the Garden

_Will_:

Emma seemed more tense than ever as she led him to the kitchen and offered him a drink. He hand was even trembling a little.

"What's out there?" He asked with curiosity getting the better of him, pointing to the garden, as she handed him a quite large glass of red wine.

"Just the garden."

"Could we go out there? It's not really that cold. But of course if you don't want to you kn-" He asked getting cut off by her sudden

"No of course you can go out there, let me turn the lights on for it." As he watched the garden go from being dark and mysterious to beautifully lit his mouth formed a perfect O

"Wow, it's nice! Can't imagine how beautiful it would be snow covered as well." He took a seat on the bench, patting the other side for Emma to sit down.

_Emma_:

This is fine, we're just two friends sitting down at a Christmas party with some drinks.

xxx

A few drinks outside later, Emma's head was spinning slightly but in a nice way. Her speech was ever so slightly slurred and she was having the best time in ages. Will barely even tipsy took her hand and pulled her up, gently spinning her around before putting one hand on her back and the other softly taking her hand.

"This is my favourite Christmas song." Will whispered into her hair, beginning to sing.

Chestnuts roasting on an open fire

Jack frost nipping at your nose

With this line he gently lent in and butterfly kissed her nose, her cheeks going to what Will thought of as the cutest flash of red. Neither of them cared that it was wrong, they were as one for that moment. As the song got to the instrumental he sat her back down.

"Em, you see before we were told to re-pull for Secret Santa. Well I got you. So I had a free lesson and well I hope this doesn't seem silly but I got you this." He handed her the little blue bag with Tiffany & Co. on. Tears suddenly filled her eyes as she looked into Wills.

"Will, I- I can't accept this." She choked through trying not to let her voice give way with her emotions filling her up.

"Please Emma. It would mean – the world! To me even if you just looked at it." Slowly putting her dainty, slightly bruised hand into the bag and pulling out the tiny box tears streamed down her face. Opening the box she wanted to hug will so tight he wouldn't be able to breathe. There sat a beautiful, elegant silver treble clef necklace. She slowly took the necklace out and noticed the clasp had a little tag attached and something was engraved into it. 'My dearest friend Emma, thank you. Love Will.'

"Oh- Wi-" Words struggling to get out of her mouth and a sob taking over, big mascara filled tears fell down her face. "Will you um, put it on me – please Will?" She managed to ask.

Without answering he took the necklace and put it on, round her dainty neck and planting the tiniest kiss on the back of her neck.


	7. That awful mistake

A/N: So, so, so sorry for not updating but here is the next, more upsetting chapter. (I will right some more lighthearted stuff soon.)

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p>There she lay, eyes shut, a peaceful look on her face. He kissed her forehead as a tear made its way down his face; there lay the most amazing woman he had ever met and she just lay there, completely lifeless all because of her pathetic husband.<p>

The consistent noise coming from the machines she was hooked up to reminded him that her fragile heart was still beating, however nothing could stop him from remembering that she was lying in a hospital bed, unconscious.

Her gorgeous curls framed her beautiful pale face. What was he going to do? The person he loved and cared for more than anything in the world was just laying there not even aware of how much he truly loved her.

More and more tears streamed down his face as he realised just how close he was to losing her. Getting a hold of her dainty, bruised hand he couldn't quite believe what an idiot he had been to let someone so amazing, go.

That one mistake was the biggest mistake of his life. Letting go of the woman that couldn't mean anymore to him even if she tried her very hardest.

Still clutching her hand, he could see one of the nurses appearing, his heart began to pound so hard he swore you could see it coming through his chest.

"Mr Schuester? I have some news about Mrs. Howell."


	8. Those Painful Early Hours

A/N: The next few chapter go back day by day, this one is just a few hours ago though, as Emma is admitted to hospital in the late hours of Christmas day and the bold italic bits go back to the night of the party. I hope this makes sense and just kick me if it doesn't xD

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>You're so beautiful Em" as Will leant in to kiss her..<strong>_

"_**Well well well, what the fuck have we got going on here then?" Carl quickly pulled Emma up by her hair.**_

"_**Mind if I join in on this cosy little moment?" He pulled her hair causing her to whimper a bit.**_

"_**Sorry, what was that you stupid little slut?" He threw her to the ground, her face landing flat on the ice cold patio.**_

A shiver cascade down Will's spine as he remembered the events of a couple of nights ago. Suddenly his phone went off, making him jump. It was only a text though.

"Merry Christmas Will! Have a super day mister. Shannon. XX"

Christmas day and he was here in Lima Ohio's intensive care unit with the love of his life in a coma.

Emma, his beautiful, stunning, adorable Em, was in a coma on Christmas day. He caressed her hand as if it was all he would ever have left of her. The nurse had told him he had to go home in half an hour but he couldn't bear to think of leaving her.


	9. You're mine! Not Schuesters!

A/N: The day school broke up for their Christmas holiday now, so again going back a few days. I'm only counting this as about five days before Christmas day though. Chapter 10 will be up soon, and I promise the break won't be as long as last time. Honest! :3

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: Quite strong violence and swearing ahead and may cause upset. <strong>

"Are you eating you fat bitch? Why the fucking hell are you eating when I! Me! Your master! Hasn't allowed you to! I'd get to the toilet pretty fast if I were you! And take these!" He thrust a bottle of laxative pills into her hand before shoving her into the bathroom.

Emma stepped onto the scales before chucking up her bowlful of oatmeal. 84lbs. Still too fat for Carl though and so off she went and out came her food for the seventh time that week.

"Miss P. Sorry, Mrs. H, are.. you? Are you okay?" Finn stared at the emaciated, bruised woman for a moment wondering just what on Earth was going on and questioning whether he should tell Mr. Schue.

"I'm fine! Why'd you ask Finn?" Emma wasn't sure if asking that was going to do very well. Infect she already knew it was a bad idea.

"You're just looking a little unwell. Do. Would you like me to get Mr. Schuester?"

"NO! I mean, um sorry Finn. No thank you, that won't be necessary. I've just had a bit of a restless sleep." That wasn't a lie, trying to lay down with the bruises that covered her was quite impossible. But why was she telling all this to a student?

"Um okay." And with that he wondered off like a toddler who had lost interest in their toy.

She wandered back to her office as her phone went off. Carl. Emma sighed as she opened the text.

'HOME. NOW YOU STUPID COW! AND DON'T TRY BEING SCHUESTER THIS TIME!'


End file.
